


Fun After Closing Time

by Badboylover24



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, G-Vibe rings, Handcuffs, Missionary Position, Tickling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Takes place after the school trip visit. Xibalba takes La Muerte to their new "fun place" after the children left the Museum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains sex; do NOT read unless you are at least 18 of age. I don't own the characters or Book of Life.

In his security guard Guicho disguise, Xibalba watched as his wife La Muerte, disguised as the tour guide Mary Beth, watched after the children loading into the school bus from the museum entrance. She had just finished telling them the story of Manolo, Joaquín, and María from the Book of Life, and she put so much passion into the story that he started to shed tears in the end. And he can tell the kids had a good time considering they were disappointed that it was now closing time.

When all the kids were inside the bus, the little blond girl Sasha waved to Mary Beth with an adorable smile.

"Adios, pretty lady!" That sweet comment made Xibalba smirk at how adorable she is. His smirk grew a hair when Mary Beth twirled around and transformed into her true form in a flash of marigolds before waving back to the kids.

"Adios, Sasha!" she called back. She then laughed at the children's awed/delightful reactions. As the bus then drove away, Xibalba snorted with laughter when the Goth one fainted like a female groupie. He then turned to his wife and walked up to her.

"You never cease to amaze me, mi amor," he said as he took his true form. "Such passion."

"Anyone could've died," she explained, taking his held out hand as they watched after the bus, "but these kids? They will have the courage to live." Xibalba then turned to his wife with a concurring smile.

"I'll wager that you are right," he replied before pulling her into his arms, "my love." He then held her in a dip before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. La Muerte only hummed and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They stood that way for a minute before Xibalba finally broke the kiss.

"Speaking of wagers," he then said to her slyly, "you remember that little bet we made earlier? That I'll show you that new 'fun place' I created for us and you wanted to see so badly if you made me shed tears with that little love triangle story?" His wife only smiled back as she nodded in answer.

"Well, I'm pleased to inform you that you won," he then said, "and just in time as well since I've just finished it up before you came over with those school kids."

"Oh, have you now," she replied slyly before they stood up straight again.

"Si, I have," he said as he took her hand and led her gently back into the museum. Thanks to their abilities to go unnoticed by the other workers leaving and closing up for the night, they made their way back to the Chamber of the Book of Life without any problems. Soon they were in front of the wall of sugar skulls.

"I hid the 'fun place' behind the sugar skull wall so the other humans won't know about it," he then said, "but I want it to be a surprise for you, so you'll have to close your eyes." Deciding to amuse her husband, La Muerte closed her eyes. Seeing that her eyes are closed, Xibalba then tapped three different skulls at three different locations with his staff. Then some of the skulls moved as if by magic as a red door materialized behind them. With a smile, the King of the Forgotten opened the door and led his wife inside. Once inside the room behind the door, Xibalba closed it, and the skulls returned to their places as the door vanished again.

Inside the room, Xibalba clapped his hands twice, and the lights came on, a little trick he picked up from the modern humans.

"Alright, open up," he said to La Muerte. She opened her eyes and gasped in awe. Before her stood a large, red, heart-shaped bed with red, heart-shaped pillows and red sheets. Even the large redwood headboard is shaped like the top of a heart. At either side of the bed is a redwood bedside table with a drawer, topped with a vase of golden marigolds and red roses.

"Balbi," she then asked him, "you did all of this yourself?"

"Just want to make this night more romantic for you as it will be fun for both of us," he explained before scooping her up into his arms bridal style while her guard was down, making her cry out with surprise. She laughed with him as he then carried her to the bed, where he placed her in the center. He then lied down beside her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her sugary sweet lips. La Muerte then returned it with a loving moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. He then wrestled her tongue with his, savoring the sweetness of her saliva as he roamed his hands up and down her back and sides. A minute later, they broke apart to breathe.

"I can't wait to show you what fun I have in mind for you, my little cráneo del azúcar," Xibalba purred as he took La Muerte's hat off her head and laid it aside, the candles going out as he did. His wife didn't protest but smiled as he then slipped her dress off her shoulders and off her arms. Once the top part of her dress has been pulled down to her waist, he got a good look at her now bare torso.

"Well, look at that," he purred with a fang-filled grin. "You're wearing one of my favorite bras." The bra La Muerte has on is a red strapless one decorated with yellow and orange marigolds. And they were pressing her generously large breasts together that they look like a pair of soft pillows (her dress covered her modesty so well that her chest looked smaller when her breasts were actually larger underneath). But the one thing that Xibalba loves about it is the button on the front just in between the cups, letting him unbutton the bra from the front.

"Well, I was hoping I would win our little wager," she explained, "so I wore it just for you for the occasion." He only smiled down at her with a purr before reaching for the button…

"Oops," he said, pulling his hand away much to his wife's surprise. "Almost forgot." He then snapped his fingers, and a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs appeared above La Muerte's head, attached to the headboard. Helping his wife so she's sitting up against the pillows, he then took her gently her wrists and held up her arms so she can clamp the handcuffs on her wrists.

"Balbi," she then asked with a little concern, "you're not going to…" He only gave her a gentle smile.

"Do not worry, my love," he assured her as he brought out a black sleeping eye mask. "I would never dream of hitting you with a whip. You know I hate the thought of scarring your beautiful skin." He then caressed his fingers across the golden swirls on her arm to emphasize his point. While La Muerte sighed with relief, her husband then placed the eye mask over her eyes.

"Trust me, Muertita," he purred as he tied the strings together, "what I have in mind for you will be more fun than a wretched whip." Once the strings are good, he then moved his hands down to her breasts and undid the button. When he did, the bra fell open, and her breasts bounced apart with a jiggle. Chuckling, he placed his hands on her free breasts and gently massaged them. He smirked as he heard her gasp at his cool touch and as he savored the soft plumpness.

"No matter how many times I massage your sweet senos," he purred, "I can never get enough of their warmth and softness. And so juicy like pillows of marshmallows." La Muerte giggled at his naughty words before moaning from his touch.

"Chico malo…" He only chuckled in reply as he kept on massaging her breasts, licking the nipples lightly to make her cry out lightly. Sensing that they're now hard enough, he stopped his massage.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" La Muerte asked softly. She can't see what he's doing because of the eye mask.

"Just want to commence the fun," he assured her with a snap of his fingers. Two red feathers appeared and floated over to the hardened nipples. He smirked slyly as each feather then began to tickle a nipple lightly with its tip, making her gasp before giggling.

"Xi…Xibalba…ti…hihihi…tickling…." He only chuckled before gently pulling her dress down further until it's completely off and placed it alongside her hat. Then he brought out another red feather, a bigger one, and magically held it over her bare stomach before holding her gently by her sides.

"I wonder if you're still very ticklish…here." And the feather began wiggling its tip against her belly.

"EEP! Not thehehehehere!" she laughed, struggling to get her ticklish spot away from the feather. But Xibalba only held her still, smirking at her laughing smile before summoning two thick straps from the bed sheets to hold her still on the bed. And no matter how much she struggled, she's still held still at the feathers' tickling mercy.

"Let's see…" Xibalba teased softly with a finger on his beard in thought. "Nipples…tummy…what haven't I tried tickling yet?" He then looked down at her red lace thong and smirked. Taking a hold of the undergarment, he gently pulled them off her waist and legs and sniffed them. Definitely wet.

"You still smell sweet," he purred before placing the thong alongside the other pieces of clothing. He then spread her legs apart gently and summoned more red fuzzy cuffs onto her ankles to keep them apart. He then lowered his face to her pussy and smirked at the lovely lips before him. But his attention was more on her clit, which he kissed lightly. La Muerte yelped lightly before falling into laughter again from the tickling feathers.

"What was that?" he purred teasingly. "Are you ticklish there too?" He then summoned forth a small vibrator and placed it on her clit before turning it on.

"AHH!" La Muerte cried out at the buzzing tickling her clit. "Xibalbahahahaha!"

"Ah, so you're very ticklish on the little bulb there," he purred before he placed his lips on her pussy and started to lick. That caused her to cry and moan out in pleasure while still giggling from the tickling feathers.

"Ohh…Balbi…ahh…" The King of the Forgotten just smiled as he kept on pleasuring his beloved wife. How he loves the sugary sweetness of her pussy. It reminds him so much of the sweet taste in her lips whenever he kisses her. And no matter how many times he licks her there when they make love, he can never get enough of her sweet taste or sweet giggling. A few minutes later, he heard his wife's cries taking a higher pitch.

"Balbi…I…I'm cumming…" He then turned up the power on the vibrator before eating her more, causing her to cry out with surprise. "AH! I…I can't…can't hold…OOOOOOHHHHH!" She cried out once more as she came into her husband's mouth, filling it with juices as sweet as nectar. Pleased, he removed the feathers, straps, and vibrator as he finished up. The giggling Queen of the Remembered sighed with relief that the tickling had stopped.

"Mmm…" he purred. "So tasty…" He then removed his crown, armor, and robe so that he's naked, freeing his erected penis, long, thick, and glowing neon green. Once stripped of his garments, he removed the eye mask from his wife's eyes so that she can see his treasure that she too treasured for centuries.

"Ai, Balbi," she whimpered, turning her gaze from it to his eyes with pleading eyes. "Please put it in me…I want you so badly."

"All in good time, my love," he purred to her as he had his snake-staff went up to one of the drawers and opened it. "I just want to get something I think you'll enjoy." The staff then took out an item from the drawer and placed it into its owner's hand. La Muerte saw that it's actually three items: three rings made of clear, stretchable plastic and with a small, flat metal oval on each of them.

"What are those things?" she asked as he carefully slipped them onto his penis one at a time.

"I hear that they are called G-vibe rings," he answered. "When placed around the penis, they cause vibrations within the woman's vagina while the man moves in and out of her. I was thinking of trying it out to see how you would like it." Soon the rings were all set. "Alright, here we go." He then moved up to her so that he's over her body with his penis aimed straight for her wet pussy. He also snapped his fingers to remove the cuffs on her ankles so that she can wrap her legs around his waist. Once that's done, he slowly entered her, making her mew like a kitten as she felt him come in further. As he hilted her, the rings began to vibrate from making contact with her inner walls, making her cry out.

"Are you alright, Muertita?" Xibalba asked with concern when he heard her cry out before seeing her smile.

"They…they tickle…" she whispered with a slight giggle. Hearing this, Xibalba smirked down at her devilishly.

"In that case…" He then started to go in and out of her slowly, sending the tickling vibrations throughout her lower regions and causing her to moan/giggle.

"Ba…Balbi…" He only wrapped his wings and arms around her and kissed/suckled on her neck, creating a hickey while going in and out of her. He smirked at her slight squeal but kept on pleasuring her neck; his hickeys tend to do that to her.

A few minutes later of slow moving and neck suckling, La Muerte couldn't take it anymore.

"Xi…Xibalba…" she begged. "I…I want more…Please…harder…faster…" Her husband smirked as he slowly removed his lips from her reddening neck.

"As you wish, mi amor," he purred before thrusting into her harder, making her cry out with surprise. He then did it again and again faster, sending more vibrations from the rings throughout her lower stomach to tickle her.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Just like that, Balbi!" Xibalba only smirked down at her as he kept on going, emitting wet smacks from when his tar hips hit hers. And his wife feels so good on him that he's growling with ecstasy. Looking down at his wife, he can see her blushing as she cried out. Giving into her beauty, he slipped his arms under her to hold her and pressed his lips into hers. La Muerte then returned the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist, goading him to go faster, harder, and deeper. A minute of passionate kissing later, he broke the kiss so she can breathe.

"Ah! More, Balbi! Give me more!" So he held her closer and fucked her like crazy, the slapping becoming louder than her own cries. He went wild for ten whole minutes before he felt her pussy getting tighter on him.

"Balbi," she cried. "I'm…I'm about…about to…"

"So am I…mi amor…" he growled. "You're…getting…tighter…"

"Inside…Inside of me…" Xibalba understood and kept on going until…

"XIIIBAAALBAAAUUUGGGHHH!" La Muerte screamed out her husband's name as he slammed into her hard, cumming with a grunt. Flashes of color clouded her sight as she came as well, feeling her husband fill her up. He then pumped into her a couple times more before slowly pulling out of her and collapsing beside her, magically removing the cuffs from her wrists.

"That was…incredible," La Muerte sighed, cuddling into her husband's side with a smile. Xibalba only smiled back before wrapping his arm around her and using his magic to have the blanket appear over their bodies.

"So…" he purred to her, "did I do bueno, or did I do bueno?" She only giggled at him in answer.

"Either way, you are still a chico malo." He only laughed softly as he hugged her.

"We can do this as often as you like you know." She hummed with a nod as she felt him run his fingers through her hair gently.

"I would like that. Since it's Friday, how about every Friday night after closing time?"

"Deal." And he kissed her on the forehead as he gave her hand a loving squeeze.


End file.
